United by truth
by Trackwolf
Summary: The hero of truth has fallen, Unova will follow. N and Team Plasma are started the liberation, but hope is still there, as long as other heroes help. T for now because of themes that may later come.
1. Chapter 1 Step backwards

I been wanted to do this one for a while. Let's begin.

* * *

Step backwards

This can't be happening. All hope was put upon me. Was it too much? Was I meant to win? I doesn't matter; I lost and he won; now Unova is lost. By now N must be ordering the people to release their pokémons. I just hope not everyone give in to Team Plasma. I know so will resist but will it be enough? Will it be enough to save Unova? To save all regions? The floor jerky jumps. I never know a plane was so unstable. My archeops is better than this metal bird. Cheren looks ready to vomit. Now I know why he always walks. Just hope he doesn't get sick on me.

''Sorry about being jam but this is a cargo plane after all.'' Say Skyla leaving her driving seat. She says it in such a cheerful mater. Wish I could be happy like that.

''You never told me it was this bumpy.'' Reply Cheren nauseated

''We could get Watchdog to use hypnotise on you if this is too bad.''

''I'll be fine. This is just such a bother.''

''I know that it may look bad but we are leaving here for a reason. Think about it, I never told you two the full plan.''

''From what Clay told us, we are leaving to build an army, or something. I can't understand him sometimes.'' I reply to her

''Right. Because not many people will fight Team plasma anymore. And you can't do it alone, there is just too many. We need to get trainers from the other regions to fight with us. Those trainers will not bow down to the likes of Team Plasma. They have their own legendries to how they look above, and see people changing that are not an option. The problem with us is that it is our legendries, the creator of our land. We can't resist our own creator. But we have the other half of the legendary.''

''But Bianca stayed to make a rebellion right?''

''Correct. She and the other are staying to make it harder for Team Plasma to conquer Unova. We just have to give them support when we are ready.''

''I still feel bad to have leave them behind.''

''Don't be Hilbert. They are staying so you could leave.''

''Well I have Reshiram, why didn't I stay?''

''So you could lead the army. When we come back, Reshiram is going to be the sign of hope to all in Unova.''

''Not to mention that we will defend the other regions. I don't think that N and Ghetsis will stop with just Unova.'' Say Cheren. He looks a bit better. ''Wait a minute. Who is driving?'' he jump out of his seat nervous crazy.

''The co-pilot is driving.'' Answer Skyla. She grabs Cheren and gently put him down back to his seat.

''You really don't like flying.''

''Oh really.'' I say to scantily

''Well take a rest, we will arrive at Sinnoh in seven hours.'' Reply Skylia leave to her post

''Seven hours! No, no. Get me that Watchdog.'' Yelled Cheren. Skyla gets to the flight room and the co-pilot pass her a pokéball. She releases it being a Watchdog.

''Watchdog use hypnotise on the blue coat boy.'' Order Skyla. The Watchdog take a step forward and release a beam directly to Cheren. Cheren fall into deep sleep. ''Hey Hilbert, do you need to sleep to?''

''No thanks, I'm good.'' Replaying to he

''Well ok then. I'll get back to driving. Watchdog return.'' The Watchdog turn into a beam of light and it goes to the pokéball. Skyla goes to her seat. Why did I lose? I could of end it right there. Now we need to go through all of this. But what about N? He was never evil. His father is. His father lie to him, like he did to everyone. N think he is going the right thing, cause he only been with abuse pokémons. I hope that N will see what he is doing now is not a world humans or pokémons wants.

''Don't be too hard on yourself.'' Echoes a voice. Wait, that is Reshiram from his pokéball. ''It was a changing fight. But not fair. Not by the hero of idea, but by the man you call Ghetsis.''

''What do you mean?'' I ask him

''Didn't you see that your Samurott got poisoned. It wasn't by you opposite. That human put you on a disadvantage.''

''You're right. That explains it. But why didn't you tell me this before?''

''I fainted.'' Right, stupide question. ''But we will show them that pokémons and humans need to be together, not separated. And better yet, to have both truth and idea side by side. That is something I took too long to learn. Now rest my partner, a new journey will come in your way once more.'' He is right; I won't have time to rest when we get there. Now is a good time.


	2. Chapter 2 Long enough

Long enough

How long as it been? I lost time ever since I came here. Funny because I have a pokétch. Well this survival area is tone of fun. After all the trouble Team Galactic made, I deserve some rest. I trust Saturn to lead Team Galactic to make a better future unlike the other leader it had. Cyrus is not coming back and the other are taking their own path. Wonder if Barry is at the fight area? Let me check the time for once. It is Friday and it should take me a day to get there by walking. If I leave after lunch I could get there by morning. I'll do that.

* * *

If a chapter this short happen, expect more on the same day.


	3. Chapter 3 Sounding water

Sounding water

Such a nice place here. Lilycon is still has beautiful as it was when I first got here. Still can't believe why I was here. It was the second last time I fought Brendan. We were just rivals before, until we got mislead by two men fighting each other. I used to like Team Aqua, wanted to expend the sea. If only I knew what that meant. It is a good thing we knew before it was too late. That girl made us realise what was at stake. All three of us stop Groudon and Kyogre from destroying Honen. I would like to find Archie and teach him a lesson or two but he and Maxie are gone somewhere. I know that Brendan would like to do the same also to Maxie. Well I just hope that they will not fight again. The chasing water, the sound of the waves, Grovyle at my side. There are mistakes I made over my adventure but I never regretted going on it. Now I just want to be with my pokémons.

* * *

Those two i just had to put them, even for how short they are. If it is too counfusing to know witch character it is, then could someone tell me.


	4. Chapter 4 The begining

The beginning

''And the Opelucid Druddigon lost to the Driftveil Excadrill to a very close match of 28 to 27.'' Say the announcer of the football match. That was exciting. I always love seeing sport of any kind. Well guess it is time to leave. Nimbasa is such a great city. The entire thing I can do here. It never ends. Wonder what Hilbert is now? I can't wait to have him as a partner again. We destroyed the opposition on the battle subway. So much fun. He did say something about helping to take out Team Plasma. Good, to take Pokémon away from people, that is just horrible. Better get out of the crowd of people if I ever want to leave this place. Those games are the rage now days. Out in the streets. Sunset is near. Too bad I'm not at Castelia city, the best place to see the sun set in the night. The lights are already on. I should get back to my room. The hotel is just two block away. People are also getting to their home. Wait, why are some at the point of panicking? That doesn't seem right. A man with a suitcase comes rushing toward me. I stop him trying to get answers.

''Excuses my sir, why such a hurry?'' I ask him

''You don't know what happen?'' he ask me back

''What are you taking about?'' The lights all shutdown. Only the dim sunlight was on. I can see anything. The light goes back on, but all the screens have no image on. All the screens get on, with the same image. A man that his face is cover by some kind of glasses, but only half of it. What is he wearing? Some kind of robe it seem. Is that the Team plasma logo on him?

''What is going on?'' I ask myself

''The beginning.'' Answer the man staring at the screens

''I think that I got everyone attention with this.'' Say the man on the screen. ''My name is Ghetsis and I'm here on belief of Team Plasma. Some of you may think of us as thieves, lowlifes. But you would be wrong. We have been on a mission to liberate Pokémon, to have a world that is both free to humans and pokémons. And today I am pleased to tell you all that we have succeeded. Our king has partner with the dragon of legend and defeated the other hero making him the true hero. But what am I to talk while it should be our hero to do so. Without farther ado, your true hero of legend.'' He get out of view and a new man with green hair come on screen. His cap is blocking his face.

''People, the time has come to release your pokémons.'' Say the green hair man. He talks fast. ''You as trainer have done thing horrible to your Pokémon without realising. You prevented your pokémon to reach its full potential. But don't worry, because those mistakes can be erasing. If you let go of you Pokémon and set them free, you would of help them in more ways imaginable. If you want to help even more on the cause, than join us. We will help trainers realising what they done was wrong and redeem themselves. For those who oppose us and resisted, we will use force. You are harming Pokémon.'' Harming? What is he saying? I didn't realise that Team Plasma was rule by a nut job. The robe man got in view of the shot.

''And if it wasn't enough to understand to want measure we are ready to take. Let our king show you all what the true meaning of power of idea are.'' He step back and the white cloth boy call the name Zekrom. Wait, Zekrom! The Zekrom. As I think of him, the legendary come in the room breaking the wall behind him. He let a cry show us that he is the all powerful as he is told to be.

''My friend here will be please to take out those who resist. We will start our liberation by sunrise, it would be kindly if you start yours now.'' The screen want dark. Now there came back on with what was on it before those men hijack it. The man in the suit is still here.

''Now I don't need to explain to you want it happening.'' Say the man. He has Zekrom. How is that possible? Have they won?

''This is horrible. I don't want to let go.'' I'm starting rumbling about. ''My Pokémon are my friends. They love me as much as I love them. Why would anyone want to separate us from them? We need more Pokémon that they need us.'' I'm tearing up. Being with my friend is what I always wanted, losing would be awful.

''So I guess that you disagreed with Team plasma then.''

''I can't despise them more.''

''Well then, guess I find myself a ally in this dark time.''

''What?''

''I don't have time to explain but we will not let this happen, right?''

''Right.''

''Good then, follow me.'' He starts to run away from my destination. He follows behind him running. Pokémon cries are hear from all directions.

''What is happening?'' I ask him while running

''People have started the liberation.'' Flying Pokémon is flying up to the horizon. Team Plasma will pay for forcing people to do this.

* * *

I'll try to update as much as possible but maybe not as fast as this. Guess I'm lucky to have school start in two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5 Not all is well

Not all is well

''It is getting dark, time to rest.'' I say to my partner. I climb off of him allowing us to stop. He howls into the distance. His beautiful yell echoes to all. Umbreon is just standing next to me. The wind gently flows to my face. Suicune is speaking to me.

''Do you feel it?'' ask him with the wind

''What do you mean?'' I ask him

''Nature have been unbalance, somewhere. Too far too know where. I can barely fell it but I'm sure of it.''

''What kind of misbalanced?''

''Pokémon and human have been discontented.''

''What, that is terrible. We must do something.''

''Your right, we must but it is far away from here. I could never bring us there. Not on my own.''

''Then that means…''

''Yes, you will have to return to the humans city and find a way to bring us there. It is the only for us to help those in need.''

''I understand what I must do, but what about you? If you are seen in public.''

''You will have to keep me in a pokéball. I know that you despise the idea of it but it is that only way to remain hidden. We will also need to put Umbreon into one two. Battling is still popular among the human, and the pokémon of course.'' I'm going to have to put him inside a tiny little compartment. But he wants me to do so. I can't disappoint him.

''I suggest you do some battle during the way.'' Say Suicune. ''You may not realise but battling alongside create a link unmatchable to anything in this world. A trust is made betting the two. After all, that is how we met. But now let rest, we have long days to come.'' He yawns making a wonderful pose and lay on the ground. I come beside him mimicking his pose. Umbreon comes to my side sleeping next to me. Suicune never wanted to be in a pokéball, this must be bad. Wonder if anyone will recognise me? It has been over; I can't even remember how long it is. Better if we can stay low. I never had human contact for so long, how different is it now? Guess I will find out after a good night rest.


	6. Chapter 6 Familly dinner

Family dinner

I fought that coming back here would be a good idea but it wasn't. Home is always a safe place but not always welcoming. Expectedly with my dad here. I know that he is disappointed by me. Can't balm him really. Why is he here now when he almost never comes? Being a Gym leader must not be easy. Well we haven't talked much. Not even now when we are eating. We used to be more connected. Well it was never because of my journey, it was for my mistakes.

''So son, how long have you been staying with your mother now?'' ask my dad trying to make a conversation

''A while.'' I answer him

''Well I think that you should go back.'' What does he mean by that? I hope he is not talking about them

''What are you saying?''

''Got back and explored the world again. You are living under your own mistake. It is time to whip the dust off and get up.''

''I did something that I can't just forget dad. I almost destroyed the world.''

''And you also saved it. As a Gym leader I was disappointed by how you let Team Magma to control you like that but as your father I'm proud for you to fight again them in the end. But you can't live your own shadow. Time to see the light. I would like you to leave and explore again. Go and see May again.'' Right, May. I haven't seen her in a while. Well at the time we didn't want to be with anyone other than our pokémons. Wonder how she is doing.

''I'll think about it.''

''Well that is my boy. If you could beat me, both Team Magma and Team Aqua and Steven, you can beat anything.'' That nice and all but I think that I need redemption.


	7. Chapter 7 A new world

A new world

''We will be arriving at Hearthome city now. Get your seat bets on.'' Yell Skyla at us. We get the belts on by the artificial chairs. Clearly they just added this. The plane is tilting downward getting to land soon. It is a pain not being able to see outside. I don't know how close we are to the ground. Why I'm I getting this feeling that we are going to crash? Skyla and her co-pilot are good at what they do. Well Cheren surely doesn't feel like that. Why are planes so discountable? The plane bumps up. Good, my seat belt is still own. We hit ground. The moving metallically bird slowly losing its momentum. It gets to a stop rather quickly.

''Here we are. We will need to get out of the plane so we could refuel.'' Say Skyla from her seat. Cheren doesn't waste a second to leave the plane. He exits through the door the second it opens. I take the belt off and join him. He looks like a mess. His shirt is rugged, hair all over the place. He quickly places his hair strait. He is something alright. I check my pocket hoping I didn't leave anything behind. Having ten pokéball is a pain, but I couldn't leave any of them in a PC at Unova. Team Plasma have hijack the PC to release all the pokémons.

''Welcome to Sinnoh.'' Say Skyla at the top of the door. She jumps down to the runaway. The co-pilot uses the stair unimpressively. ''We are at Hearthome city, the only city in Sinnoh to have a runaway. It was build less than a year ago. This place is also home to the Pokémon Contest. Something that is very similar to the Pokémon musical.''

''You know that we are not here for a vacation.'' Say Cheren as strict as he is.

''I know but just look around you. Is isn't beautiful.'' She let the wind cover her face. Trees surround the runaway from three sides. The fourth as buildings, nothing as impressive as Castelia city, more like Nimbasa city.

''Well Hilbert, this is goodbye.'' Say Skyla unexpected

''What!'' I answer to her

''Well there are four regions and for of us. We have to split up. You will start here and make the Sinnoh division. Cheren will go to Hoenn; Peter here will be at Johto and also make sure that Marc doesn't fly off to Unova while I go to Kanto. That is the plan. Sorry that we didn't have more time to talk about this but you were so tired.''

''That is ok.''

''We it will only be tomorrow that we take off for Hoenn. May as well explain now. Peter, call Marc so he understand what is going on. You two follow me.'' She started her way down the runaway. Cheren and me look at each other just went along. Down the plane road is a path to the city. We enter the city. This place is not as different as I imagine. I was expecting the other region to be very different. Guess the world is more connected that I fought. The buildings look older trough. We walk past the people and she stops at some kind of restaurant.

''You must be hungry.'' She opens the door and let the smell of treats out. I haven't eaten in a while. We get in and found a table for the three of us. We take a sit Cheren in front of me and Skyla at my right. A waitress with a pink dress and blond hair came at us.

''Hi there. Welcome to Heart love restaurant. What can I get for you today?'' say the waitress

''We will have you special, the Oran berry cake with Rawst drink.'' Answer Skyla. She seems to know her stuff.

''Coming right up.'' She write down what I guess is our order and walks away.

''Well now is a good time to explain what we will do for the next weeks or so. We split up to cover more ground in less time. We find whoever wants to help, but we can't go tell our mission in public.''

''Why not?'' ask Cheren

''Could you imagine the panic if everyone knew. It is already bad enough that a full out war is happen as we speak, we don't need people panicking over this. Two; who would believe you. People from Unova is not common in these parts. Not to mention that went we were flying here. I check to see if communication was still online there, and it isn't. You can't prove that Unova is falling. Just stay low. Speaking of low, it may not be the best idea if you use you pokémons here, may draw too much attention. So I got a Pokémon for each of you. I've taking care of them since they were little.'' She retrieves two pokéballs and passes one to me and one to Cheren. ''Hilbert, you have Black, a Starraptor. A very offensive bird Pokémon and very fast. It knows this region like the back of his wing so you should be capable to traveling easily with him. And you Cheren have White, a Pelipper. He is as good at flying as swimming, because you will need both in Hoenn. You have more time to meet you knew friends later.'' Wonder how he looks like? Wonder how Pokémon look here? Really I'm going need to store some of my pokémons in a PC. Caring more than six is a pain. ''Now what was I talking before? Right. Try to find to champions, they could lead you to strong trainers. I'm not sure where they now are but if you ask the people around, they should know. If you want, you could challenge locals' trainers to see if you want them on the division. The birds' pokémons are good fighter so you could rely on them.'' Plates came to our faces. We didn't question it and dig in.


	8. Chapter 8 Some things never changes

Some things never changes

This is still the same. Well nothing was wrong with it to begin so it is a good thing. Barry is usually here by morning. I don't know why he stays here every weekend but his dissection, not mine. Could be his father work here but anyway, where is he?

THUD

Someone bump into me. Of course it is Barry. I wouldn't have it differently.

''Sorry about that sir.'' Say Barry eye down. He still doesn't know it is me. ''Wait. Lucas, boy I'm I happy to see you.''

''More like bump into me.'' I reply

''Well would you wanted it any different.''

''Not really, no.''

''So what make you way here?''

''Wanted to see you actually.''

''Really, what for?''

''Guess.''

''Right, a battle. Should have known. I know a stop where we could battle.'' He starts to run at the east entrance. I casually follow him. How can he run that fast? How come I never ask him that? He is already out of the area. Two men in black clothes are running toward me. Wait, they look like Team Galactic grunts. The green hair gives it away. They both pass me. Something is not right.

''Barry, come here now.'' I yell to the distance. Barry comes rushing back with a trail of dust.

''You seen the two men haven't you?'' Say Barry just in breath

''Yep, they look like Team Galactic.''

''But I thought that you disband them?''

''Well most of them.''

''What do you mean most of them? I thought that you have talking all of them out to never come back. You know how much I despise them.'' Say Barry angry as he can be

''Well, uh.'' What I'm I suppose to say now?

''Never mind now, if they are going to cause trouble we have to stop them. Hurry.'' He gets at the tail of the grunts. I follow as best as I can. Why are you so fast? The grunts get into the battle frontier. Barry gaining on them. Turn around and I just see them getting in the battle point store. Barry took cover to the door. I take the other side of the door.

''This is a robbery.'' Yelled someone inside. ''If we get what we need, no one will get hurt.''

''I never seen Team Galactic doing a robbery?'' ask Barry to himself

''Nether have I'' Answering him. I take a pick at the door. The two grunts in dark uniform have covered the exit. One has a golbat and the other a bronzor. I take by hand the pokéball of Zap. ''I'll take the golbat, you take the bronzor.''

''Already on it.'' He takes on of his pokéballs. ''On my count. Three, two, one, go!'' We get inside behind the grunts. One of them notice us and gets ready to attack us.

''Looks like we have guests. I suggest you get with the rest.'' Say the grunt emotionless. There are seven people that are being held hostage.

''For Arceus sake don't hurt them. They are just kids.'' Say the women in pokémart uniform

''Just a kid is what took our boss out. We aren't taking chances.'' They are Team Galactic, but Saturn promises me.

''Go Zap.'' I yell as I throw my pokéball in the air. My luxray appear before me.

''Go Infernape.'' Yelled Barry. He took his starter to battle.

''Look like we have a problem now. Bronzor use Extrasensory.'' Order a grunt. An energy ring comes toward Infernape. He takes the hit with little difficulty.

''Use wing attack.'' Order the other one. The golbat flap his wings and the current damage Spark.

''Zap use spark before he attacks again.'' I order him. He runs at the bat.

''Keep using wing attack.'' The golbat tries to attack Zap with no success. Zap dodge every attack. He let a electrical change in his mouth and throw it right in front of him.

''Use flame wheel.'' Order Barry. Infernape make himself into a fire ball and roll down into the flat Pokémon. He knocks him out, but the golbat is still standing.

''We have to retreat.'' Yelled one of the grunts

''Agreed. Use poison sting.'' Say the other grunt. The golbat spit out a poison dart at Zap. I can't let him get hurt. I come in front of Zap and take the hit. Dam that hurt. The grunts have left the store and are running away.

''Get them.'' Yelled Barry. All four of us run at them trying to catch up. I'm feeling weaker. I'm poison. I stop on the road not wanting to push myself. Barry realise what I'm doing and join my side. Zap stop besides knowing I took his hit. ''You got it.''

''And poison.'' I answer to him. That dart entered my chest. I take hold of the dart and rip it out. ''Aaahhhh!'' I hate getting poison. I take off my bag. Here is the medical pouch. I have an antidote. I open the cap and spray it on my wound.

''That is for pokémons, not humans.'' Say Barry unexpected.

''Trust me it work.'' I feel the poison fainted already. Zap came at me brushing my head with his. He seems to have appreciated. ''I would do anything for you.'' I take my arm around him petting him.

''Infernape, take a rest.'' Barry returns his starter to his pokéball. ''You really should be more careful.''

''Relax; at least it wasn't gunk shot. Zap return.'' My luxray goes into a light and it goes to the pokéball of his. I get my bag back on and wipe the dust off.

''You are crazy something.''

''The you should of seen me against Cyrus. I took a lot of hits.''

''Right, I remember Cynthia telling how she carry you to a poké-center because you took over ten hits from his pokémons. You are can crazy.''

''I just love my pokémons, that is all.''

''So they were definitely Team Galactic. How come?''

''Well Saturn was all that remained of Team Galactic after Charon got arrested. He told me that Team Galactic would only focus on way to make energy.''

''Well he seem to have lied. Time to pay him a visit.''

''He should be at Vemilon city.''

''Then what are we waiting for?''


	9. Chapter 9 Back from the past

Back from the past

Bell tower is standing strong. Too bad that the other tower burned down. I would have loved to see it in its full glory. Well what is done is done. At least I can say I saw Ho-oh. Now who can say that? Well no point in bragging.

''Mari?'' say my Marill on my shoulder. She always love being out with me. Love seeing the world with me. But see notice

''You notice, haven't you.''

''Mari!'' she knows

''Well our anniversary form our journey is soon. I think that we should celebrate it. But not just the two of us, we already to that on all the other days. No we should get Ethan. I think that he is in Kanto now. We should go and surprise him. I say that we take the cruise ship from Olivine city, get to Kanto and met up to have a party just for us. What do you say?''

''Marill! Marill!'' She is so cute than happy.

''Than it is settle, we should leave to Olivine city tomorrow. I think that I'm low on supply so we will need to go at the Pokémart.'' The blue building is just around the corner. It is getting late so hopping that it is still open. There it is. I get running to it hoping to get in time. A girl gets in the store so it must be open. Wait, I know that girl. White jacket, blue hair. It can't be. I thought that se when missing. Get to the door and enter the store. Oh my Arceus, it is her. So been gone for nine months now.

''Kris. I can't believe it is you.'' I yell of excitement. She turns around surprise of me. She must be happy to see me too.

''Oh, Lyra. I didn't expect to see you.'' Why does she say it confuse?

''Me either. How have you been? Where have you gone to? What happen? I haven't hear of you for over nine months?''

''Wow, calm down with the questions.''

''But I haven't see you for so long. A lot must of happen during that time.''

''Not as much as you think.''

''Well still we should have time for us again.''

''Well I'm kind of a hurry so if you don't mind.'' She gets at the counter ignoring me. ''Can I have three pokéballs please.''

''Sure, can I see you trainer card?'' ask the man behind the counter

''Sure.'' She retrieves a card from her pocket and gives it to the man.

''Kris from New Bark town. Nice little place I heard.'' He put the card and the counter and gets three pokéballs from behind him. ''That will 3000 poké-dollar.''

''Oh right. Give me a minute.'' She is searching for her money. She doesn't seem to have any. How come? I have to help her. I take out 3000 poké-dollar out of my wallet and put it on the counter.

''Why thank you miss.'' Say the mart man. ''You have a really good friend.'' He gives the pokéballs to her. She gives me that look of thankfulness.

''You didn't have too.'' She replies

''I have enough money anyway.'' As I respond to her. She nods he head and walks away. ''Hey wait.'' She is already outside. I catch up to her taking her shoulder to turn around.

''Hey how about we get to meet up again. Just like old times.''

''Well I have to go.'' Why is she such in a hurry?

''Come on. Take to easy. I know. I'm throwing a surprise party to Ethan. You should come too.''

''Well I don't think I can.''

''It won't be for long. We are just going to Kanto. Have you ever seen Kanto.''

''Well…'' She stops talking as a wind stroke come. How did the wind pick up lick that? ''Really?'' she ask her self

''Really what?'' Another wind stroke. There was no wind just minutes ago.

''Uh, I think that I may actually come. It would be fun, right?''

''Well of course it would be fun.'' I give her a big hug. I'm so happy that she is coming. All three of us. Ethan is going to be so surprise.

''So when are going to Kanto?'' ask Kris trying to release from me. I let go of her.

''Well will be leave for Olivine city tomorrow and take the cruise boat on that day. It should take two day on the cruise.''

''Wouldn't the train be faster?''

''Oh come on, where is your sense of adventure? It is about the way in the middle not how fast it takes. Well I'll meet you here first thing tomorrow.''

''Mari!'' say Marill exacted

''Sure thing, sure thing.'' Reply Kris


	10. Chapter 10 There is no turning back

There is no turning back

I know that my mom always said not to trust strangers but he is different. We both want the same thing; beat Team Plasma to the dust. Well this couch is countable. The sunlight that comes from the window of his apartment. Still think that we should of gutting to Opelucid city but he must know something I don't. I yawn and starch my arm indicating I'm awake.

''Ah, you are awake.'' Say Gabriel. He is in his tux again. He is at the kitchen his back at me. ''Told you that a good night rest would do wonder. That is why some pokémons sleep in the middle of battle.''

''Still think we should be at Opelucid city.'' I answer to him

''We are our not part of the first line of defence. I may have to explain what the plan is.'' He turns around lidding on a post. ''There are about five line of defence. Each one made to give time for the other to become stronger.''

''Why would we do that?''

''Well we are vastly outnumbered. For every man we got, they have four.''

''That isn't good.''

''Oh you bet it isn't. Because of those odds, no one expects the first line to hold more than a day.''

''Than why bother?''

''You are a curious little girl. To make Team Plasma realise we will not as they told us too. And if that line hold for a day, that mean that for that day the second line will be preparing, just like the rest. And when it is time for the second line to take affect then the third will have more time. This is a game of time.''

''Why is it a game of time?''

''Well by what you told me; you are Hilda. Champion of the battle subway, with the help of Hilbert. Then I presume that you know him, correct.

''Right. He told me about how he was helping the take down of Team Plasma.''

''Not just helping, leading. Your friend is the holder of Reshiram, the dragon of truth. He has gone to the other region so he could come back with an army that would make it a four to one for us. We cannot hope to win by ourselves. We need all the help we can get and the problem with that are most people are not going to help.'' He is the other hero. He went head on trying to stop all of this. He is way more powerful that I fought.

''So if we are not part of the first defence then what are we part of.'' I ask

''That is an excellent question. The first line has Clay in charge and composing of trainers in the area. The second is led by Elesa, Drayden and Bianca with most of the gym leaders and the trainers of the area. The third is led by Cilan, Chili and Cress with the trainers of Black city and White forest. That is the strongest one. I don't expect Team Plasma taking white forest and Black city anytime soon. The two other will be taking lead by Clay, Elesa, Drayden and Bianca when there line fall. We are part of the six one.'' Answer Gabriel

''A six? There is a six line of defence?''

''Well it is more of an intelligence division. We aren't going to fight on the fronts, we are going behind enemy lines.''

''Enemy lines?''

''Yes, as spies. Pretending to be on Team Plasma side but give vial information to the resistance. If you want to do that is.''

''Go behind enemy line. Wouldn't that mean that I would have to attack the resistance?''

''If that mean keeping you identity secret, than yes. Look, if you go undercover, it would help us greatly. I think that they will let you join even if you are just a kid. There aren't going to put you on big missions either. I'm just asking if you want to. It will be dangerous but I and others will be there with you. We will have you back up by us.''

''I can take care of myself.''

''Oh I believe that. Now you won't know the other, so you couldn't indent them if you or any of us got discovered. Don't take it personally.''

''Not a problem.''

''Good. Now get ready, we are leaving for the second line. Just reminders, take all of you pokémons out of the PC, Team Plasma have hijack it.'' Say Gabriel. He gets back to the kitchen. Team Plasma has hijacked the PC. They are more prepared that I fought. Well I sleep with my clothes on so that is done. Here is my cap. My bag is at the side of the couch with my pokémons.

''All set.'' I yell to him.

''Well that was faster then I fought. My daughter sued to take so long to prepare.''

''You have a daughter?''

''Not important. Just let me prepare my suit case and we will be on our way. I'll explain more there.'' He gets to his suit case, shove paper in it and close it. He gets to the door opening it for me. I take the opening and he closes the door behind us locking it.

''You know that once you're in, there is no turning back.'' Ask me Gabriel

''I wouldn't have it differently.'' I answer him with passion


	11. Chapter 11 Longtime no see

Long-time no see

''So what do you think?'' Grovyle just looks over me dress. If he will participate at the contest with me then he have a choice on what I'm going to wear. Wonder if the aqua blue works for me. The short sleeves are nice to have.

'' Grovy.'' Say Grovyle nodding his head

''Really, you like it.''

''Gro.''

''Oh that is good. Now we are ready to enter the Pokémon contest.'' I take his hands and jumps around with him. He seems so blush.

''I hope that you are ready for it. I can't to try it for the first time.''

Ding-ding. Ding-ding. My pokénav is ringing? Who could it be? Grovyle let go of me and reach for my bag retrieving my pokénav.

''Thank you.'' I take my pokénav and answer it. ''Hello?''

''Hi there, it is me, Brendan.'' Brendan? Why is he calling me now?

''I didn't expect you calling.''

''Me nether. Listen, would you like to; I don't know, hang out.''

''Really, why now?''

''Well it been a while and after the whole Groudon and Kyogre thing, we never talk to each other much, and I would like to change that. How does that sounds?'' The Groudon and Kyogre thing, I still remember that. I thought that helping Team Aqua would help the world, not end it to its demise.

''Hello, still there?'' say Brendan on the other line. He may of think I hung up.

''Still here.''

''Ok, so what do you say.''

''Well I'm entering the Pokémon contest tomorrow so I'm kind of busy.''

''Well can I come and watch you?''

''Well certainly. I would like that.''

''Great, I'll be watching in the stands. Than we should meet up.''

''Sure, we should go at the café afterwards.''

''See you tomorrow then.'' He hangs up. I haven't seen him for so long. We started as simple rivals then we took it too far. It would be nice just being friends.

''Grovyle?'' ask Grovyle. He is asking of the call

''Yay, it was Brendan.''

''Vyle.'' He jump hearing the name

''I know that we been on hard terms but I think that now we can rebuild of friendship.'' Grovyle gives me this smile. He takes his leafy hand to my shoulder and pats it. He is happy for me.


	12. Chapter 12 Take it easy

Take it easy

Well this is something alright. Jump into a world I never seen, let alone hear about. All I ever heard of Sinnoh, or any of the other regions is that they are different from us, but how much different? They have trainers like us, gyms like us. Heck even eight of them. A league like us, so what is so different about them? The PC works exactly the same. Even have some of my pokémons there now. Well I can't think of that too much. Cheren and Skyla are already gone to the other regions. I'm going have to pass this gate. I have a mission. Mission; sound like something Team Plasma would say.

''Well to be honest, Team Plasma do think they are doing the right thing.'' Say Reshiram telepathy

''Boy if it wasn't you reading my mind I would be so angry at you.'' I answer to him

''Well I still have a point.''

''Well I'm not the person to disagreed with different opinions but they have taking it too far.''

''Well I agreed with that. They believe so strongly in what they are doing they don't see that it bring suffering.''

''Not all of them.''

''Yes, you have a soft spot of the one name N.''

''You don't know him.'' I say angry at him for talking like he is a bad guy. ''I met him at the beginning of my journey. He was like Team Plasma but he was nice, and did not see his room. His room made me realise how innocent he is. His sisters told me how he passes his childhood with pokémons mistreated by humans. Don't you see his is being use by his own father? His father is behind something but I don't know what it is. All I know is that N doesn't know the true intention of his father.''

''Oh I know that he has a pure heart. Zekrom would have never picked him if he was differently. The problem is that he is leading the opposing forces. Building an army will only stop his forces, not him. You will have to stop him. That could mean showing him the mistake of his ideas or eliminate him if he refuse to back down.''

''What! Eliminate him? Are you serious?'' No answer. ''Hey answer me.'' I know that he is right but he is being rude now. I don't want to eliminate him, he diver better than that.

''Answer you what?'' say a voice behind me. I turn around seeing a boy of my age standing behind me. Has he been listening the whole time? Why is his hair some kind of green?

''Who were you talking to? Who is N?'' Oh boy he heard a lot.

''No one. I was talking to no one.'' Maybe if I pretend not to know what he is talking about.

''Really well you were talking to yourself just now.''

''No I was not. I don't know what you're talking about.''

''Whatever. Are you new here?'' How does he know that?

''How would you know that?''

''I never saw you here before.''

''Oh.''

''Where are you heading?''

''To Vemilion city.''

''Why so?'' To find the champion.

''To challenge the next gym there. Why the question?''

''Just wanting to help. New trainer have something difficulty at first.''

''Let me assure you that I'm not new at this.''

''Well then our battle should be fun.''

''Battle?''

''Yay, what do you say?'' May as well have a fight with Black.

''Sure, why not.''

''Great. Let's go to Route 209 for it.'' He passes me through the gate. I get behind him. We enter the small building that makes the exit of the city. They don't seem to have an electric board. Out of the gate on outside of the city. The Route looks like ours. Am I going to compare everything to my home region?

''Well let's start.'' Say the green hair trainer. He could pass for N if he had a hat. But his hair is more aqua.

''Couldn't agree more.'' I take out Black pokéball and throw it into the air. It opens reviling a giant bird Pokémon. He is much more threatening than an unfezant. He's resembles excadrill. What were are moves again? Aerial ace, brave bird, close combat and fly. One tough bird.

'' Interesting choice. I don't usually see a starraptor. Go Growlithe.'' He throws his pokéball reviling a dog like pokémon. The resemblance of lillipup is so amazing. He is red so he must be a fire-type. ''So, shall we began.''

''Taking the words out of my month. Black use aerial ace.'' Black flies into the air and fly back down.

''Dodge.'' Order the trainer. Growlithe jumps out of the way but the attack turns direction to him. He get know off not expected it.

''Arial ace hit no matter what. Keep the presser on Black.'' Black goes back up and comes back down again.

''Use bite when he comes down.'' Growlithe jumps into Black and bite him causing him to crash. ''Fire fang.'' The dog month got on fire and bite Black. Black screams of pain.

''Close combat.'' Black pushes the growlithe away and kicks him multiple times with his legs.

''Fire fang.'' Growlithe bites the leg of Black. He shacks him off giving him distance.

''Fly.'' I order to him. He jump up and flap his wing making it impossible for his pokémon to attack.'`

''Make yourself hard to get by double team.'' The growlithe multiply itself forming a circle around Black. Who is the right one? Black has no idea where to attack. What is the trick again? The one that moves first is the real one. The one on the right move his tail before the others.

''Attack the one on your right.'' I order Black. He comprehends and jumps at the target I given him. He hit the real one. The other copies faiths. The dog pokémon fly off back to his trainer.

''Come on, get up.'' Yell his trainer. His Pokémon gets up still ready to fight. ''Flame burst now.'' The growlithe spit out a fire ball directly at Black. It hits him exploding in his face. He looks tired. He is out of breath. If don't take him out now I will lose.

''All or nothing. Brave bird.'' A red light cover Black as he ready to attack. He glides on the ground going for growlithe.

''Jumps on him.'' Growlithe jumps on Back and pushes him to the ground. Black is still standing but the next hit will be the last. The growlithe took damage as well. Maybe I can finish this.

''Aerial ace.'' Black glide on the ground again going to end this.

''Stay back and use Flame burst again.'' The red lillipup run away from Black as he is slowly closing in. He jumps and turns around facing Black. He spit out the fire ball and direly hit Black stopping him. He can't fight anymore.

''Seem like I win.'' Say the green hair boy

''Yep you did.'' I take Black's pokéball to retrieve him. The grwolithe jumps in front of me growling at me.

''Not so fast. Give it to me.'' His torn change. He was friendly but not it is demining.

''What?''

''You think I was just a friendly trainer like all the others. I know that you are from Unova and are here to stop us but my boss will be pleased to hear that I defeated you. That will teach you to mess with Team Galactic.'' Where did I hear that name before? A grunt mention it at N's chaste. He is someone like Team Plasma. I thought that they were disbanded.

''Guess you thought wrong.'' Say Reshiram telepathy. ''Let me deal with this lowlife.'' Get my left hand to his pokéball. Growlithe jumps at me bites my right arm holding Black's pokéball.

''Bad move. Just turn yourself in. Make it easier for all of us.'' He thinks he beat me. It may hurt but I'm not going down.

''You don't know what I'm capable of.'' I reach for Reshiram, Shellrock and Steelgreen. I throw all three of them. My samurott appear next to Black, My ferrothorn come crashing next to me and Reshiram appear in the air.

''What in the name of Cyrus.'' Say the grunt

''Steelgreen help me get him off.'' His green metal tentacles hit the dog Pokémon away from me. That was deep. My arm is bleeding. ''Black retune.'' Black finely gets into his pokéball. I place him around my belt. ''Reshiram prevent him from escaping.'' Reshiram use its flamethrower attack to burn the exit behind him. His grwolithe is not going to be a problem.

''Shellrock, Steelgreen, surround him.'' They both get to the grunt side. He looks so scared. He should be. I get him. He is going to answer some question. My arm is burning up. I never met a Team Plasma grunt being so hostile.

''Ok so now I will ask some question and you will answer them.'' I say to him

''What makes you think I will tell you anything.'' He says. Reshiram land behind me covering the sun to us.

''Do you want to know what will happen if you co-operate? I don't have mercy for people like you.'' Now he knows what I'm capable of. ''Who do you works for?''

''Team Galactic.''

''I thought that they were disbanded.''

''We were but we came back from the ashes.''

''How did you know that I was coming?''

''Well, uh, I…''

''Answer me.''

''Not today.'' He kicks me in the leg. I can't see. He thrower sand to my face. Quickly got to wipe it off. There we go. He jumps into the fire. He is gone. He also threw sand at Shellrock and Steelgreen. He also had taken his growlithe.

''Shellrock get this fire under control. Steelgreen return.'' My big metal companion goes into his pokéball as Shellrock use surf on the fire we created.

''How did he knew you were coming. That is puzzling.'' Say Reshiram

''This is great, now I really have to find the champion. That man told me that she should be at Vemilion city witch is the next city. Better be careful because it seems I have a bounty on my head.''

''I recommend you heal up first. It may not be the last of them.''

''Sledon.'' Say Shellrock telling me he is finish. Other than the grass burn it wasn't that bad. ''Return.'' Shellrock goes into this light from one goes back into his pokéball. ''You too Reshiram.'' He returns to his pokéball as well witch shows the sun he was covering. What have this world come to?

* * *

Took a while to do that one. Longer that I was expecting. The next four are also long. That's why it took so long.


	13. Chapter 13 Metal bird

Metal bird

''And you just couldn't believe how Ho-Oh looks like. He is like a bird pokémons but must bigger.'' Keep saying Lyra about him. She was always like this when we were younger; think of anything to say so she could have some attention. She is a nice girl and all but is attention driven sometimes.

''You must have surely seen him. Most of been something.'' I say in an unimpressive matter

''What. I saw him. I did.''

''Sure you did you like a rattata jump into your room and made a mess out of it or the time a mantine pull you down the river.''

''You don't have to be so mean about it.''

''Well even so you have a pure heart. You would hurt anyone.''

''Thanks. But Team Rocket is an exception.''

''Agreed.'' Hope Suicune was right. She could help me find where Pokémon have become separated. Even Ethan could help me. All three of us. And I fought I was going to do this on my own. I wonder if Ethan remembers? He was there when Suicune pick me. Just hope he isn't mad at me. He did though that it was him who Suicune chose.

''Here we are. Olivine city. Our boat should leave in less than an hour.'' Say Lyra. As it been a while. I'm still getting used to all the change I'm getting. I lived in a forest always moving around now I'm in a city again. A small buzzing sound is getting louder. Like a bird through the skies but with metallically sounds. What is that? It is coming from the sky. A huge shadow covers the sun. What is that? It goes away as fast as it came in.

''What was that?'' I think out loud

''You never saw an airplane before? Think of it as a giant artificial metal bird.''

''Why would anyone need something like that?''

''It to bring cargo, like boats. But it is mostly use for faraway regions like for example, Unova.''

''Unova?'' I never heard of that place before.

''Unova, a region so far it take over seven hour by plane to get. Pokémon could never make it on their own. I heard that there no pokémons of other regions there.'' A faraway place. Could that be the place Suicune talk about.

''And where does the plane land?''

''Right here actually. It builds a runaway after the one at Sinnoh was made, so it could receive goods from Unova faster. I don't think that there is one in Kanto but I may be mistaking.'' If where we are needed is at Unova then I'm goanna need this airplane. Well this place isn't as different as I imagine it would be. The lighthouse is still there and also the gym. Lyra stops at the pokécenter. She doesn't need to heal her pokémons.

''I'm going to call my parents telling them that I'm going to Kanto so I'll take a couple a minutes.'' Say Lyra

''Sure.'' I haven't called my parents in a while. They wouldn't understand. She takes her phone out and dials a number. Maybe I'll have time to check that metal bird. She isn't looking at me so I have time. The what she call runaway must be at the west of the city. I was right. That road must be what they use to land those things. A woman and two men are in the middle of it beside the plane. Wonder if I can get close enough. No place to hind. Goanna have to get behind the plane to do so. Hope that thing is safe. They shouldn't be able to see me. I can hear their conversation.

''So Team Plasma as taking over. I don't know if I should consider myself luck or cowardly.'' Say I manly voice

''Neither. We are the back-up and we are going to need more than us. That is why I'm going to Kanto while you say here and guard the planes and Peter search Johto. We can't have it differently.'' Say a feminine voice. Must be the woman.

''And don't go telling people about what is happening in Unova. If people knew that people were separating pokémon from other humans, it would be total panic.'' Separating pokémon from humans. This must be what Suicune was talking about. It been long enough, if I don't get back now Lyra would notice. What I'm supposed to do? Maybe if I meet this woman at Kanto I could tell her I want to help. But I don't even know how she looks like. I'll figure something out. Back to the streets. Lyra seems to have finished her call.

''Where were you?'' ask her worried. I really don't want to lie to her.

''I look around. It been so long I been here.'' It isn't a lie.

''Well I told my mom you were with me and she told me that you haven't call them or anything for over eight months. Is anything wrong?'' I haven't been in contact to anyone. They must be worrying about me. But I don't want to deal with them. They wouldn't understand.

''It's nothing.''

''Your parents are worrying sick. Why have you stay in the dark?''

''Can you just trust me when I say that everything is all right.'' She has this surprising look on her. Bet she didn't think I was going to say that.

''Ok. I'll trust you. If you say that everything is fine, then it is. Just tell me if you need me, ok?''

''Sure thing. We been friends for so long that I could trust you.''

''Well ok then, let's get on the cruise ship before it leaves. We are going to have so must fun.'' Maybe it would be good for me to have a little time to meet them again.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I'm currently re-correcting the past chapters but don't know when it will be ready. Hope you enjoyed this story so far. Leave a review if you want, don't if not.


	14. Chapter 14 Team Energy

Long time waiting. Sorry if this took long. Anyway the correction of the previous chapter should come up this week, if I find time for it. Enjoy.

* * *

Team Energy

''Finally we are here.'' Say Barry. Am I lucky to have a bird Pokémon as a partner? ''So where should our friend be?''

''In the building of Team Galactic.''

''Wait, it is still standing?''

''Well they stop being evil as I say, or as what I thought.'' We walk to the stairs that lead into the building. Still looks the same. The inside looks the same. There a Team Galactic grunt at the counter. He as a different uniform. Was used to be gray is now a shade of blue and the letter G is gone.

''Well hello there, how can I help you?'' Say the grunt in an appealing matter. He said it in such a happy matter unlike one would do before. Caught me unguarded.

''Yes. I need to see Saturn now.'' I say to him

''Let me see if he is aveideble now.''

''Tell him that it is his friend Lucas asking him.'' His impression went from happy to worry.

''Right, I'll tell him that. Please take a sit while you wait.'' Guess we have to wait. Some chairs are at the side.

''You seem to have trusted him.'' Say Barry lying on the chair. ''What was so different about him that made you soft to him?''

''He didn't seem to agree with Cyrus.''

''That doesn't mean he isn't going to take over Sinnoh like his boss.'' He is right. Did I put too much faint in him? Someone is coming down the stairs. It is Saturn. His uniform is also different. Blue like his hair, and the G is gone.

''So it's you. I wasn't expecting a visit. What cause you to come and see me?'' say Saturn. More calm then before that for sure.

''You know exactly why we are here.'' Yelled Barry at his face

''Calm down Barry.'' I stand behind him, don't want to get in his way if anything goes wrong.

''Your friend is , as usual. I'm guessing you are checking on my work and aren't pleased.''

''Well we find some of your man making a robbery at the battle area so we aren't please with your work.''

''I see now. And those man weird black instead of our new uniform, I'm I correct?''

''Well yes.''

''Then those are rogues of ours. When Charon was arrest; I vow myself made this organization something of good, not of evil. And as you presume, some didn't agree with me. Let me explain. Over half of our organization had already left when Cyrus disappear. By the time command was past to me, we were split into two where one left and the other stayed. I also handed to lay off some employ for attitude problem regarding what we are trying to achieve, which is unlimited energy. In fact, we renamed ourselves Team Energy.''

''So you are now only 20% to what Team Galactic was before.''

''Correct. And the other who disagreed with us, which may be that rest of our old team, seem to have bring Team Galactic back.''

''Why for? Cyrus as left them behind and you are the only commander that is left.'' Say Barry

''Well Cyrus isn't totally gone, right Lucas.'' Barry looks at me. I still haven't told him.

''What does he mean?''

''Cyrus is in the distoral world.'' I respond to him

''What; that black hole that you, Cynthia and Cyrus went in.''

''Yep.''

''But you told me he die there.''

''That was a lie. Cynthia and me left him there lock the door and throw away the key.''

''So he could be still alive? How?''

''I would like to know that too.'' Say Saturn. ''But chances are that he is dead and Team Galactic will try to find him, like Team Rocket tried to go so years ago.''

''Team Rocket?'' ask Barry

''I talking the liberty to go beyond the Sinnoh region. We want to help all. I've learn that Team Galactic was not the only one that tried to take control; Team Rocket being one.''

''Hold one second, what if you're telling us lies and you are behind it all.''

''I would expect that you trust would be hard to achieve.''

''You don't even know the beginning of it.'' Yelled Barry. ''I may of failed at Lake Acuity but I will not back down again.''

''Lake Acuity, that is where Jupiter was. Still have rage over the event, don't you? Can't really blame you for it.''

''Ok, so if what you say is truth, what do you plan to do with them?'' I ask him

''I was waiting for you to say that. Most of our fighting forces have been disbanded so we are vastly outnumbered for a full scale attack. All of our employ do have pokémons to fight but I assure you it is for self-defence. We believe that we may get attack.'' Explain Saturn

''Why would they want to attack you?''

''Were seen as traitor to them.'' The front door slams open. An Energy grunt comes out of it.

''Sir, I spotted some Galactic grunts within the city.'' Say the grunt. He seems scared. Have the newly form Team Galactic that must stronger?

''Well this is unexpected. Cancel my meeting.'' Order Saturn at the counter grunt. ''I want all personal at battle station.'' An alarm starts on. I can hear people running upstairs. ''We would appreciate if you could help us.''

''Ok but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing to save this city.'' Say Barry

''We expect help from you man. And if I sniff the smallest of sign that you were lying to us; I will crush this organisation and make sure it never comes back.'' I say to him

''Very well. I believe that one of my squads is ready to battle.'' Three men and a woman grunt come down the stairs as soon as he says it. Talk about timing.

''Alpha squad reporting for duty.'' Say one of the men

''Good. You'll all be under the direct commander of Lucas here for this mission'' Order Saturn. He turns his attention to me. ''If you want it that is?'' Say Saturn. Is he trying to repair for his mistakes or tricking me?

''I'll take it.'' I reply to him

''Good, how about you Barry?''

''I don't want to but we are fighting the same fight so very well.''

''Beta squad should arrive momentary, I suggest we get ready.'' Say Saturn

''Oh no, I'm bringing the fight to them.'' I reply. ''Are you ready for that Alpha squad?'' I never had a squad before. This is going to be interesting.

''Yes sir.'' Yelled all of them. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Works very well here.

''Let's move out.'' We exit through the door. I was expecting building on fire. I can see some grunt familiar to the one at the battle area. They are regrouping at the west entrance. Why is that? ''Follow me. Attack only when I say it.'' Ordering them is like for Pokémon, but more strict. I don't want them to see us. I actually want to know what they are up to. About two dozen are here, nothing I can't handle. They already have their pokémons out. A couple golbats, three bonzor, two croagunk and shuntank. Tewdig would be at a disadvantage here. Zap and Silver could do well.

''We are going to take him down right here right now. That Unova puke wills not intervene with our plans.'' Who are they talking about?

''Unova, that far away region?'' whisper one of my men. Good thing they didn't hear him.

''Follow my lead.'' I tell them. We get out of our cover out in the open. ''Hey.'' I yell at them. ''You are going to have to deal with us first.'' They turn around and laugh at us. Oh will they pay for that.

''Oh it is that Team Energy. Traitors that have no place in this word we are about to make.'' Say the leader of the group. He is wearing command outfit similar to Saturn's.

''You mean that one I stop.''

''Wait, it is that kid. I want his head, all of them.'' They are coming at us.

''Attack now.'' I order my men. ''Work as a team to win.'' I release Zap and Silver. My luxary and bronzing are at the front line. ''Zap use Sock wave and Sliver use Gyro ball.'' They both throw their attack at the enemy stopping them their track. My teammates have an Octillery , Ninetail, Floatzel and Abomasnow , this should be fun.

''Abomasnow use flash.'' Yell one of Team energy. His snowman create a light blinding the opposite side.

''Buy some time for the rest to come.'' I order them. ''Don't let them flank us.''

''Octillery use bubble beam.''

''Ninetail use flamethrower.''

''Floatzel use water gun.'' All three attacks hit the same target creating a small explosion. What the heck is ringing? It's my pokénav. I take cover by the wall and open the devise. It's Dawn.

''Hey Lucas, how are you doing?'' Why now?

''Really not a good time.'' A gryro ball attack passes right beside me. A little too close. Zap and Sliver are doing well. ''Keep the presser.''

''Is everything alright?'' ask Dawn at the other line.

''I'll have to call you back later.'' I close the pokénav and put it back into my pocket. Now I regret ordering it by Hoenn.

* * *

Hope you enjoy it. Please review if you like or not. I would appreciate it.


End file.
